DoodleBob
DoodleBob, or DoodleBoy as called by SpongeBob at certain times, is a crudely-drawn self-portrait of SpongeBob SquarePants that is the main antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode called "Frankendoodle". Because he was created using a magic pencil DoodleBob came to life but then he was brought back to life by an unknown Sith Lord who later trained him in the Force. And then DoodleBob became a bounty hunter who now hunts for Spongebob to get his revenge on him. And is one of the few Main Antagonists in the series. Backstory The episode "Frankendoodle" starts off showing an artist at sea working on a new piece when he drops his pencil into the ocean. His pencil lands near SpongeBob's house, causing SpongeBob and Patrick to panic. SpongeBob examines the pencil and begins to doodle with it. After experimenting with drawings that come to life, such as a jellyfish and Patrick's crude rendition of Squidward, the two decide to play a prank on Squidward by having a crude doodle of SpongeBob knock on his door. The prank goes awry as Doodlebob swings Squidward around and then runs off with the pencil. SpongeBob and Patrick find DoodleBob in a poorly drawn sketch of SpongeBob's pineapple house. When the two approach, DoodleBob delays them with a pit trap and runs off again. They come across DoodleBob babbling and brandishing the pencil in an empty field, likely in the midst of it trying to recreate something else. DoodleBob throws SpongeBob to the side and conks Patrick on the head with a rock. However, SpongeBob manages to get a hold of the pencil and violently erases DoodleBob when the drawing runs into a rock during its attempt to flee. In his fury, SpongeBob overlooks an arm that inches towards SpongeBob's house. Climbing up the stairs, it reaches his bedroom and reclaims the pencil to redraw its body. DoodleBob then declares its intention of taking SpongeBob's life for its own and pursues SpongeBob while erasing portions of his house. While DoodleBob does succeed in erasing half of SpongeBob, the sea sponge grabs the pencil and causes it to break. He redraws himself, but clumsily loses his half of the pencil when he flings it. However, DoodleBob is foiled when SpongeBob notices the doodle's foot fusing to a sheet of paper and uses another within a book to entrap DoodleBob. Returned to its original two-dimensional form, DoodleBob smiles and SpongeBob hangs the drawing in his living room. But then one day, the drawing was taken from Spongebob's house and brought to a secret lab where droid brought DoodleBob back to life, and he was trained by an unknown Sith Lord, and even learned to talk regularly. Then DoodleBob then became a bounty hunter, who flew all around the galaxy in his own ship, while at the same time hunting for SpongeBob. Bio Personality Despite having a limited grasp on language and being quite chaotic in its mannerisms, DoodleBob demonstrates a desire to possess a life like SpongeBob. It also demonstrates some super-abilities, such as effortlessly swinging a decent-sized rock over Patrick's head. During its confrontation with SpongeBob which resulted in the pencil snapping in two, DoodleBob transformed its mouth into a pencil sharpener. Physical Appearance Main Weaponry * Transfort 20mm M94A3 sniper rifle * 2 Mark XIX desert eagles * 2 Red Dual-Phased lightsabers Skills and Abilities Trivia * DoodleBob makes his appearance in * Gallery DoodleBob (with his weapons).png|DoodleBob (with his weapons and The Magic Pencil) Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:Doodles Category:Clones Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Dual-Wielders